Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask Dark Magic 2
by Reader123456789
Summary: Zene and Link are back at it again in Majora's Mask.  Except this time, Tanhoe gets to come along! Will Tanhoe and Zene's relationship blossom into something more then friends, or will it go down the hole? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Lol, so it's me. I kind of got bored of writing Brawl, but I probably will be typing that more often then this until I get Majora's Mask(The Anima). So, if anybody still checks this, then you will finally see DARK MAGIC 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! Here it goes

Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask Dark Magic 2

Zene's Pov

Flitter. My wings hit the ceiling of the training room, and I freeze. I think I know what's coming, and I try to dive out of the way, but to no avail. A blast of Dark Magic hit's my leg, and all I can do is hope that I hit Tanhoe on my way down. No luck. I hit the ground hard, then roll over to the wall, just to see a blast of Dark Magic hit the ground where I had just been.

"So cheap." Is all I can say before spotting Tanhoe and having to dive out of the way AGAIN. I jump off the wall and glide towards Tanhoe at 50 mph. SLAM! I slam into her, and we fly towards the wall, hitting it.

"Ow." Tanhoe says as she gets up warily. I look at her, checking for injury's, and she uses that moment to blast me with Dark Magic. I just barely dodge it, then grab her and throw her into a wall. She gets up, but I'm already there. I don't want to lose this round. I grab her leg, and fly to the ceiling, only to drop her.

"NO WAY!" She yells as she makes a jabbing motion at me with her fingers. Dark Magic ropes pop out and grab me around the waist.

"Come on." Is all I can say before I land on top of her legs.

"Ow." She says as she kicks me off.

"Yah, well, I got hurt to, but more from your kick." I say warily as I rub my back. I feel all the muscles that have grown there, and I smile, then think back to those old times when I had grown them.

When Link had reached the castle after having gone back through time, along with Tanhoe and I, he and Zelda had just stared for a while before starting to talk. Eventually, they noticed us. I had looked Zelda over, and compared her to the older Zelda. There were a LOT of differences, and I thought them over. First, she had not been very tall at all. Second, her eyebrows were dyed green, which I had thought ugly, but I have gotten used to them. We had talked for a while.

"Zene and Tanhoe, since you probably don't have a place to stay, I am willing to provide lodgings for both of you." She had said first thing to me.

"Thanks!" Was all Tanhoe and I could say. After a while, I had asked her a question that I had been pondering for a while.

"Zelda, do you know why I have been learning all these abilities so often, with little space in-between?" I had asked her.

"Well, my theory would be that since you and Tanhoe have a… close-knit relationship, you had been learning what she learned. Your body was and probably still is trying to catch up with her. As for the dragon part, well… I think it's just part of your nature." She had said. I had thanked her, then said my good bye's to Link. He was going back to Kokiri forest, and it had been an unpleasant experience for both of us. We had said good bye, then talked about our adventures, then he had ridden off on a horse that Zelda gave to him. I had been pretty sure that he would find Epona later.

When I saw the "lodging" that Zelda provided me(I obviously wasn't sharing with Tanhoe), I had gasped. It was a suite, combined with a VERY fluffy bad, a nice, comfortable couch, and a LOT of books on Magic. I had smirked at that.

That's where Tanhoe and I are heading now, our sweets. Tanhoe had gotten a replica of mine, and we had just slept for a long time before we woke up for dinner. Having dinner with the Princess had been odd. The first and only rule that Zelda had at the dinner table was that we should call her Zelda, not Princess. I had heartily agreed, then grabbed the food that was served. There had been lots of it, and I wolfed down a couple of plate full's. Tanhoe had scolded me for my improper behavior, but I saw Zelda with a happy glint in her eyes, happy not to have to eat with proper ladies and gentlemen. Suddenly, Tanhoe breaks me from my trance.

"Hey Zene, I was wondering. How many of the magic books have you read now?" She asks as we reach our sweets.

"All of them." I say smirking at her. She glares at me, then walks into her room. I laugh, then stop at the sound of it. Lower. Much lower. I say a couple of random words, then I realize what's happening. Puberty. I shudder, then walk into my room. I think about the past training. The room Tanhoe and I were just in was the training room that Zelda had made especially for us. The room has many area's where I can hide in ambush, but Tanhoe usually sits in the middle of the open space, just waiting to blast me. We figured out long ago that I'm better at melee combat and Tanhoe is better at ranged attacks. Dark Arrows, huge blasts of Dark Magic, ect ect. Then I start to think about Light Arrows, and then Link. It's been just over a year since I last saw Link. I am now 14, and so is Tanhoe. Link… well, Link is… I don't know how old he is now. I sigh, then climb into bed. I pick up a book about magic that has interested me the most. It has everything about Dark Magicians of the past, and that's why I like it so much. Suddenly, a knock comes from the door.

"Now who could that be?" I say to myself as I walk over and open it. I gape when I see who is standing in it. Link is here at Hyrule Castle again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I havn't updated. I thought I needed the novel, but after a couple of days I realized that I had the game! YES! I now have Kakeru from 11eyes here to do the disclaimer

Kakeru: Reader does not own anything from Legend of Zelda. If he did, Zene would be everywhere in all the games.

Reader: That's right! Now on with the show. Also, for the few people that know my age, Link's age is a coincidence

Chapter 2

I stared at Link for a couple of seconds before he grins.

"Nice to see you again too Zene." He says, and I grin back. I sit down on one of the two comforters in the sweet before motioning for Link to sit down also. He does.

"Well, I just have to ask you a question that's been nagging me for a year." I say "How old are you?" Link grins.

"Well, I was 10 when I went forward in time and I ended up 17 and, and then I came back in time, so I guess I am 11 now. " Link says, and I grin at his small figure.

"So much smaller then you used to be." I say, and he glares.

"Oh yah? Well I bet I can still beat you in a fight!" Link says, and I shudder. During Link's time as the Hero of Time, we had had a small training fight. I had just barely managed to get away from some of his attacks, but then he finally managed to smack me on the leg. Hard. It had hurt for a few days after that.

"Well your younger then me now!" I challenge him, and he grins.

"Wanna take this outside?" He asks, but I shake my head.

"How about the training room?" I ask. He gives me an odd look, but nods. I quickly lead him to the "brawling room". I run to the other side of the room, and motion for him to stay where he is.

"Fight!" I yell, and he draws his sword and charges. I quickly leap to the side before sprouting my wings. It feels good to have them out. Link looks surprised for a second before charging again. I fly into the air and throw a blast of Dark Magic at him. He rolls to the side and barely dodges it before taking out his boomerang. He throws it at me, and it skims my leg. I grimace before healing the slight cut.

"NO FAIR!" Link yells, but I just grin before swooping down to hit Link in the gut. He goes flying back and hit's the wall before slumping down.

"LINK!" I hear a voice yell from the side. I turn around to see Zelda. Link gets up at that voice.

"Hello… Zelda." He says, and they smile at each other. Zelda then turns to me.

"I made this for you and Tanhoe to train at, not for you to beat Link up in!" She says menacingly, and I cringe. I never knew 11 year olds could be so menacing.

"Wow, wait a second. Link and I were just having a little brawl. He did hit me with the boomerang, and I barely managed to dodge his arrows!" I say right back before flying over to Link.

"You okay buddy?" I ask him as I drop down next to him. In turn, he jumps up and points his sword right at my throat.

"I win." He says, and I snort.

"Yah. So why did you come here? It's a long distance and everything." I say. I'm personally hoping that he came just to visit, but he breaks that hope.

"I kinda got a favor to ask…" He says slowly. I know it's something bad so I just listen.

"Navi's gone." He says.


	3. Chapter 3

Yah, I haven't updated this in a while, but I thought I might. So here it goes. BY the way, I don't own anything or anybody here except Zene and Tanhoe, and maybe a few other characters later.

Chapter 3

I stare at Link before finally recovering my ability to speak.

"What happened?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"Nothing "happened". It's just that when I got back from being the hero of time, she disappeared. Simple as that. And that's why I'm here. I already know Navi isn't here, so I came to recruit your help Zene. You see, I know that you have 20/20 vision, and I know your powerful, so I was wondering if you'd help me?" He asks, and I look at him before responding.

"HECK YAH! Another adventure? Oh, THIS is going to be fun. I get to be older then YOU this time. Oh, this is DEFIANTLY going to be fun. He he he." I say to him in a happy, excited voice. Yes, Zelda is nice and all, but do I get go and fight monsters? No. Plus, it would be nice to hang out with a guy for once, not just with a bunch of girls and servants.

"Well then, we should get going." Link says, and I jump up. I run over to the wall, push a small brick, and out comes a bag out of a circle of Dark Magic. The bag contains food, provisions, and my new test weapons…

"I thought this would be useful. Guess I was right." I say, grinning, before walking back to Link.

"Oh, I don't think you leaving me behind this time." I hear a voice say, and I spin around to see Tanhoe with the same type of bag and her steel armor on. "I didn't get to go on an journey LAST time, and boy do I want to this time. No offense Zelda, but it's getting kind of boring." She says, and Zelda nods.

"I know. I sometimes sneak out of this castle to just get away from all the crazy stuff to do. Of course, I have to change into my Sheik form to battle monsters…" Zelda says, and Link grins.

"I could have guessed that." He says, and Zelda sends a blast of magic at him.

"Don't think I'm TOO useless in this form, pretty boy. I know you've been hanging out with Malon!" She says, and Link backs up a bit. I grin. I know who Malon is. During our few adventures, Link had to save Malon, which sucked for both of us. Ganondorf had sent some of his best warriors to capture Link, but with MY help, we beat them back into their stupid minds. Of course, that was back when Link didn't know they were women…

"Hey, I was just starting to get bored." Link says hastily, but Zelda still follows him into the room. I can tell from her crouch that she's getting ready to attack.

"Well you could have come to Hyrule Castle for THAT!" Zelda spits our before changing into her Sheik form. Of course, it's smaller and all, but still, I can tell that it's a fighting machine. Then she attacks. Tanhoe and I slowly back away to the wall and sit down to watch the fight. Suddenly, a mysterious voice that sounds young talks from the air.

"Try these while you're watching the battle." It says, and two odd looking cups made out of some mysterious material drop from the air. They have something weird and slushy and cold in them. "Their good." Tanhoe and I shrug, look at the stuff, and then start to drink as we watch Zelda beat Link down with her knives.


	4. Chapter 4

Umm, I know everyone hates me now because I haven't updated, but I now have a time schedule to get this and Dark Magic 3 done before December. Don't ask why, because I won't tell you. Anyways, I hope that you guys don't hate me. And Fox pilot? I've decided to copy your beginning, your authors note story thing. Of course, that starts NEXT chapter.

I do not, under any circumstances, own legend of Zelda or any characters, except Zene and Tanhoe and maybe a few more characters I throw in there.

Chapter 4

Finally, the fight finishes, with Link and Zelda both a little bruised. We finish our drinks, both of which taste good. We try to ignore them after words.

"Soooooo…is Tanhoe coming with us or not?" Links asks. We all stand up in a circle, but I shake my head.

"Uh-uh. No way." I say, and Tanhoe glares at me. That glare would freeze most people in fear, but I'm too used to it. Of all the things a normal person would do, I smile. Then again, I'm not a normal person.

"You can't make my choices for me, Zene. Plus, two reasons why it's safe. One, I have you two. Two, I specialize in long range attacks, which means I'm good at keeping monsters AND people away. And I guess there's a third reason. Check out this armor!" She finishes in a happy voice. I check it out, and I have to admit, it DOES look like it can protect. It's steel armor, made by the royal craftsmen. It has symbols all over it, most of them symbolizing the light. What a joke. Anyways, compared to my armor, it's much stronger, but at the same time, it limits movement. I start thinking about it before Tanhoe blurts in.

"No matter what you decide, I'm coming." She says firmly, and I sigh. Zelda gives her a high five, and the two share a smile. I glance back to Link. He nods. True, I have to guess it WOULD be better to have another person… Finally, I nod my head. Another high five between the two girls. Another sigh from me.

"Well, we probably should leave." I say slowly, and everyone nods.

"Should I have horses prepared?" Zelda asks, but Tanhoe and I grin and shake our heads.

"I'm part dragon, remember?" I say, tapping my head. Link and Tanhoe smile like the sun. The best part is still to come.

XXXXXXX

About an hour later, Epona, Link's horse, is settled in the castle stables. Link decides to leave her, thinking that everyone can just ride me. Yippee. Actually, I shouldn't be sarcastic. This is one of the few times I have an excuse to go at least full dragon form in small size. I learned a while back that I could change the size of my dragon, ranging from 5 feet to huge! Huge being the size I was when I fought Ganondorf in Ganon form…

(A N): I have decided to make Ganon REALLY big, about 40 feet high, just so you know.

Continued

Anyways, We all pack up. Actually, the only packing up we need to do is add to Link's food supply and get his back. As I said earlier, Tanhoe and I already got our bags. Finally, everything is ready. Just before we start walking towards Hyrule Field so I can change secretly, Zelda comes out.

"I suppose that this is good-bye." She says slowly "The least I can do is re-teach you the song of time, Link" . I have no idea what's she's talking about, but then she pulls out the Ocarina of Time, and I remember. On our journey, Link had this potato shaped instrument with him at all times, sometimes playing songs on it. I never had anything to play along with, so I just ended up listening to some of the nicest songs I had and still have ever heard. Link told me before that some of the songs were special, and could do magical things. Including the Song of Time. He told me that it allowed him to go back in time to his young age whenever he needed to do something important. I never really understood most of it.

Anyways, Zelda re-teaches Link the Song of Time, then explains to us the specifics.

"Now that peace is restored, the Song of Time, if played the regular way, will go back three days. If you play the notes doubled, then it slows down time. But if you play it backwards, then it skips forward to the next section of the of time, whether that be morning, afternoon, or night." She says, and all of us nod, but Link steps forward.

"That's cool and all, but are we really going to need it? I mean, we won't have the Ocarina of Time." He says, but Zelda shakes her head.

"I rather think you will. I'm pretty sure it will help you on your journey." She says, before pushing it into Link's small hands. He stares at in wonder, before muttering a small "thank you.". At this point, it's time to say good-bye. Link and Zelda hug, and Tanhoe and Zelda do the same. I just nod and smile at Zelda. I think Link would be a little jealous, plus, she's a little small. Compared to me, at least. Finally, we head toward the gate of the castle, yelling a thank you to Zelda. Then we break into a small jog towards Hyrule Field.

"We're on our way." Tanhoe mutters as we jog through the gate and onto Hyrule Field.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go again…

Snake looked around the corner of the stage. His mission: Find Reader and get him to the stage with whatever force that would be needed. He turned and nodded to Fox, who silently crept up and shot a hole in the ceiling. Snake nodded to his partner before Link stepped forward and shot his grappling hook up to the ventilation system, which fox's blast had blown a hole in.

"I don't think this is such a good idea…" Link said "Maybe we should just ask him to come…" He stepped back as Snake glared at him.

"And cause the least amount of commotion as possible? You idiot! Then we couldn't impress the ladies! Like Zelda…" He said slyly. Link thought about this for a second before nodding.

"Might as well…" He said, still slightly additated. Fox was already in the ventilation system checking things out. He quickly made the motion for everyone to come up.

"That's pointless you know." Link pointed out "No one can hear us here, even if we wanted them to." It was true. They were in the warehouse section of the pavilion, where Reader stashed all of his things, whether they be simple videogames or nuclear bombs…

"Well, again, if we want to impress the ladies, we have to act spy-like." Fox muttered in his com-link. Link just rolled his eyes, but proceeded to climb up the chain. Snake followed shortly after he took a quick look around. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except a small, roundish thing with a odd symbol that looked slightly familiar… Snake shrugged it off. It didn't matter. He had to focus on the mission.

Slowly but surely they made their way through the ventilation system. About half way, Snake turned around to see a symbol. The symbol was the same as the one on the roundish thing in the ware house. Snake shrugged it off. It didn't matter. They had to proceed with their mission.

Fox being in the front, he was the first to notice the strange green light up ahead. He made the sign for them to stop, with Link rolling his eyes, before slowly crawling forward to check it out. He turned the corner to see the entire tunnel leading towards Reader's room to be covered with some strange, green, crystal. He slowly reached down to touch some onto his finger. That same finger started to grow the same color green. Fox shrugged, studied it a bit more, then slowly crawled back towards the other two, being careful not touch anything with it. When he finally reached the Snake and Link, he lifted his finger up.

"What's this?" He asked Snake. Snake just stared at it, horrified. He knew what THAT was. He slowly turned to his left, and, even in the dark, he could make out the symbol he'd seen in the last two places. It was the Nuclear/Radioactive international symbol back on Earth. He slowly turned toward Fox, horror in his eyes. Fox gave him an odd look before wiping his hand on Snakes pants.

"So?" He asked "What is it?". Snake looked shocked, but finally he recovered and went back to being serious.

"**" He screamed before getting up and running towards the bathroom. Link looked horrified too. Snake had told his war stories many times to him, which included having to defuse a nuke. From that, Link knew what Uranium looked like. And this was Uranium. He too got up, screamed, and ran towards his room to lock himself in it and hug his pink teddy bear.**

**After a few seconds, Fox realized what it was, too, and did the exact same thing as Snake, except to the showers.**

**After a few seconds, Readers stepped out of the shadows, camera in hand. He had taped the whole thing, from when they had been planning it to just then. Then he set the camera down, still recording, before rolling up the fake uranium. It was really just some hardened green goo with a little bit of glow-in-the-dark-goo. He then preceded to smile at the camera. He would send the video to all the smashers, Krystal, and… one of Snake's friends, if he could possibly find him/her.**

**He then took out his laptop, set up the other camera he had brought, connected it wirelessly through to a Wide, flat, plasma screen, blue ray TV on the stage. He then proceeded to talk.**

"**Well everyone, turns out I DON'T have to finish this by December, so I'm going to work on a couple of other stories. Also, Just so you know, your all really AWESOME! Just so you know, I'm going to start posting whoever reviews, so if you want to get into the hall of fame easily, then review AFTER you read the chapter. Thanks, bye! Oh, and I don't own Legend of Zelda.".**

**Chapter 5**

**Just as we reach the center of Hyrule field, Link suddenly stops and smacks himself in the forehead. I immediately jump to the conclusion that he's become Emo while we've been gone.**

"**I JUST FORGOT!" He yells before heading off in a random direction. Probably not the direction we want to go. I immediately grab him, although he kicks and screams about someone named Osun. Just like a little kid would scream. Which he is. Now, at least.**

"**Link, SHUT UP!" I shout in his ear. Finally, he stops screaming. I drop him back down and he rubs his ear.**

"**Jeez.." He mutters before I catch his eye.**

"**Listen, what was THAT all about?" I ask him. He shakes his head but starts talking.**

"**I have to go get some lessons from my friend, Osun. He has a barracks around Hyrule Field. He trains great knights and swordsmen there, and I need to go train. There really aren't that many people to train with in the forest, except Mido… who sucks SOOOOOOO much at sword fighting." He says with a grin. I think about this for a second before shrugging.**

"**Suit your self." I say to him. Tanhoe nods, but gives me an odd look. I get the point " But what are we going to do?" He seems to think for a moment before coming up with an idea. I can literally almost see the light-bulb pop out of the blue. Wait, what's a light bulb?**

"**Well, you two can… be…" He finally breaks out with it. " my squire!" He says this with a little bit of happiness and a little bit of fear. He's damn right in that second emotion.**

"**YOUR WHAT!" I scream in his face. He's barely at my power, and he wants me to be his SQUIRE! "WTF!" Tanhoe's face shows the same range, and her hands start to glow with Dark Magic. I glare at her, and she calms down.**

"**Jeez, you didn't need to do that you know. Fine. You can just BE there. Maybe my apprentices…" He mutters, but Tanhoe gives him her glare, and he stops muttering, probably even thinking about that.**

"**Okay, fine. We'll go. But can we do it dragon style a LITTLE bit?" I ask. It's been so long since I got to do it regular, and it's really getting to me.**

"**Fine." Link says. I grin before searching my brain for the dragon part of me. I finally find it, pick the size, and POOF! I'm a dragon. Tanhoe and Link climb onto my back. I immediately lift off the ground, but fly strait up into the clouds. Link almost falls off, but Tanhoe grabs his hand and pulls him back up. I straighten out. Man, is it GOOD to fly again. The wind in my face, the moister all around, the ability to burn anything I want to crisp…**

**I drop a bit, just stretching, and Link shrieks before screaming at me.**

"**STOP IT YOU !$!." His voice pierces my mind, and I wince. I turn my head and growl at him. He shrugs back, slightly freaked, and I grin. It's so FUN being able to intimidate the hero of time. And turn around and see a small bird. I start to feel a rumbling in my stomach, and I realize I haven't eaten in a while. I decide to do something I haven't tried yet. I speed up… and swallow the bird whole! It tastes SOOO good, but I can tell Link is disgusted. Tanhoe just watches, used to that random eating habit of mine. Soon, Link looks down at the field and yells "HERE!". **

**I swoop down, and get my first good look at the barracks. Really, Link made an understatement here. It's a castle. A BIG castle. But I can tell it's dedicated to fighting because most of it is an arena. I quickly proceed to hit the ground quickly but quietly. Tanhoe leans back and relaxes, while Link, inexperienced, young, Link, sits, up, stiff as a statue. His mistake. As soon as we hit the ground, his head snaps forward into Tanhoe's shoulder. She cries out in pain, and I nearly bite his head off.**

"**Sor-" He tries to apologize, but Tanhoe turns around and zaps him. He immediately falls unconsiounce. I turn back into a human. Immediately, Tanhoe ends up on my human back and squashes me to the ground.**

"**Ow." I mutter, slightly annoyed. Tanhoe grins, and finally lets me up. I turn back to glare at her, then look at Link.**

"**He's going to be out for a while…" I say, and Tanhoe nods.**

"**So we might as well sit down and wait for the horrific time of being in a barracks to come." Tanhoe finishes. I nod, and lean against a tree. It's going to be a long wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY! For the long wait. I hate to say it, but this series might be the only one I will continue…other then 11eyes because I get so many reviews for that. Anyways, hobey-ho, lets go!

Chapter 6

After another boring half hour, Link's eyelids flutter. I hear the shift in his breathing, and slightly twist my head to look at him from my position leaning against the tree. Tanhoe just glances over from her criss-cross position.

"Wh-what happened?" He asks as he slowly gets up. Tanhoe and I stare at him for a second before we burst out laughing.

"oooooooohhhhh, that's good!" I say through laughing tears. Tanhoe just laughs. Finally, Link remembers what happened, and turns towards Tanhoe, glaring.

"I said sorry, you numbskull!" He shouts. At that point, I knock him down, then block Tanhoe as she tries to zap him again.

"Okay, you two, let's just get this over with!" I say, sighing but in a tense tone. Finally, Link and Tanhoe get out of their battle positions and look at the castle.

"It's been a while…" Link mutters under his breath. I turn to look at him, but say nothing as we get up and walk towards the castle….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHAM! The knocker to the castle slams down on the door as I blast it with magic. Link and I grin, but Tanhoe just glares at me with a look that says "show-off". We get up to the door and wait. About 10 seconds later, the door opens to reveal a tall man. He looks around before looking down at Tanhoe and I.

"Ah." He says "the great warrior Link's servants. Did he send you to fetch us?" HE finishes with the question. Tanhoe and I look at each other, then grin. The guy frowns in annoyance.

"No, really, where is he?" The man asks in a frustrated tone. Finally, I elbow Link(in the head. Jeez, he's small now!). He glares up at me, then puts on a smile and says "here!".

The man looks down and laughs for 5 seconds before seriously glaring at us. "WHERE IS HE!" He demands. Link slightly cringes, but sighs. Finally, he reaches into his bag, and shows the now crowded door way…the Ocarina of Time! They all slowly stare at it for a second before finally letting us in, still shocked. I grin. Time for whatever comes next!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

A/N

I'm sorry I'm cutting this chapter short, but I want to build up the suspense!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I'm back with another chapter of….DARK MAGIC! Sadly, I have absolutely NO readers on here anymore. It's kinda sad, because this is probably going to be my main story from now on. Just so that's known. Anyways, LET'S GET THIS GOING!

Chapter 7

As I walk in, I realize just how similar this place is to Hyrule castle. The we enter leads to the blacksmith room, where about 20 people are working to build weapons of all kinds. I look up to see a sign on the back of the door reading "Castle K". I have to wonder what THAT means, but have no time because a big, muscle man comes up and smacks Link on the shoulder. Link winces, but smiles at the man.

"So Osun," He asks, and I recognize the name "what's up here at the big K?". He then realizes how much Osun has to lean down to see him, and proceeds to grab a stool. While he's doing that, Osun turns around to glare at his men.

"WTF!" He shouts at them in a drill sergeant order "DIDN'T I TELL YOU _SPECIFICALLY _THAT A GREAT KNIGHT _SOMEWHAT_ SMALLER THEN YOU WAS COMING! WEREN'T YOU _LISTENING! TAKE A JOG OUTSIDE, THEN GIVE ME 100!". He finishes with the order for those hundred push-ups. Then turns around to see an aw-struck Link, a cool Tanhoe, and me, the one smiling because watching other people doing these things is fun._

"_Sir," I ask "Can I go exercise with them?" I ask hopefully. He looks over at me(I'm actually a little taller then him, so I get to look down on him)._

"_Well, if you really wanted too…but if you get to far behind, please come back. I understand that Link has limited time." He nods to Link. I nod, then sprint out the door, sprint another five yards, and pass the slowest knight. I continue sprinting until I reach the pack of young adults, then try something I have yet to try. I focus Dark Magic into my legs, pushing it down, then leap. YES! I actually soar over the whole group, and land in the front, I start to jog backwards, and just smile at them, grinning. They all look dumfounded for a minute, but the leader(also the one with the most pride) shouts "That's a KID that's beating us. Let's get him!". Immediately, they all break out into a full sprint, right at me! I just wave at them, then form a magic shield. This makes it so that they have to crawl under the invisible wall's that I have made. Sadly, the leader has no idea and smacks into it at a full sprint, then the others crash into HIM! Finally, some discovers the little holes on the sides(the shield IS round after all, and squaring in about 5 by 4. That proves that these guys are DEFIANTLY lazy) and the big bad group of… whatever they are start to crawl like little babies. Maybe it IS time to humiliate them._

"_Hey!" I shout "You guys are CRAWLING! I bet Osun won't be happy to hear THAT!". They all glare at me, and the ones that are out start another sprint at me, but are more careful then the previous leader. I actually laugh in their faces before turning around and sprinting again. Oh, and have I forgotten to mention that I was still wearing my black cloak? Yep, that proved that I was good._

_The "jog" lasted for another mile, with me putting up obstacles, like summoning tree's for the men to jump over, and more of the circular walls. When I finished in first, fifty yards ahead of the pack, I start my push-ups. On one hand. Going all the way down. I also take of my cloak._

"_Wow, your good, recruit!" I hear a voice say. I turn my head to say a little girl with a bucket of water in both hands watching me. "I've only seen my father, Osun, do these in his morning exercises, ad even then he only does twenty!(By that time I'm on forty five, and just starting to break a sweat. Barely.). I grin, then laugh._

"_Well, I don't think that I'm more physically fit then your father, but these are just what I do at home. And by the way, I'm just visiting with that "Great Warrior". But the most important thing is, what's your name? Mine's Zene." I ask. This is probably the longest non-combat group of sentences that I have ever spoken to someone._

"_Well Zene, my name Kirkie. As you can tell, my father is Osun, and I work here with him. It's a great job, because I get to see some great knights that come back here and visit. Including the Great Warrior, Link.". So. This is a training place for knights, hmmm? Well, that might actually be useful. I smile at her, then finish the push-ups just as the knights come in, exhausted._

"_WHAT ARE YOU!" The old leader shouts at me as he comes in. I just smile, pick up my cloak and put it on, nod at Kirkie, then walk in._

_As I walk in, I notice that nobody's there. I look around , waiting to see someone, because nobodies there. I wait five minutes, then get slightly agitated. I decide to test my new mind spell. I focus my energy as far outward as I can get it, searching for another magical presence. After about five minutes of searching, I detect Tanhoe in a higher area of the castle. I find the stairs in the room, and follow the path that I've memorized…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After another agonizing 5 minutes, I open a door to see wooden benches, with Tanhoe sitting on them. I walk over and sit next to her._

"_Why are you up here?" I ask. Tanhoe just points down to a courtyard, where I see Link and Osun sparring. Then I realize that that area isn't a courtyard. It's a small training ground. I watch the two swords men slashing their swords threw the air, then pull a black Krako out of my pack. It's a small, ripe fruit, with a nice sweet flavor. I sit back, and watch the sparring, knowing that it will go on for awhile. I notice the training knights also watching, amazed that Link can hold his ground against Osun. At that point, I lean back, and fall asleep…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Who knows how much longer, Tanhoe wakes me up._

"_Come on sleepy head," She says "The battle's over." I look down to see Link and Osun shaking hands. I look over at Tanhoe, not wanting to take the stairs down. She recognizes that look, and crouches down, ready to spring. So do I. _

"_Three, two, one, go" I mutter under my breath. On go, I leap off the benches and so does Tanhoe. We both land at the exact same time, in the exact same motion. Hit the ground with knee's bent, roll, then get ready to fight. I proceed to stand up, then help Tanhoe do the same. I turn around to see Osun staring at us in awe, while Link just shakes his head. I then look up to see the most satisfying part of all. The training knights look horrified, and Kirkie, behind them, grinning. That's when I come up with a great idea. I jog over to Osun, ask him, then jog back with a yes. Osun and Link leave the training grounds, and head up to the bleachers. I turn back around to the knights._

"_So. You've seen what I can do. But I think that you might want to fight me now. After all, I DID just make your jog that much harder. But you guys still want revenge, right? Or are you just sissies, and I want to stay up there and be cowardly? I dare on of you, maybe all of you, to fight me. How about it?" I ask them. They all stair down at me, before getting into a huddle. After about a minute, the leader breaks the huddle and looks back down at me._

"_We all need a little more training, so we'll do the taking turns fighting you choice." He says, slightly glaring at me. I shake my head._

"_No, that's not what I meant. You guys are all supposed to fight me at the same time." I shout up at them. The leader gives me an odd look, but proceeds to get prepared when I shout up at them again "oh, and just to make it a little more fair, I get Tanhoe." I turn around to look at her. She nods, but I can tell she's smiling under her cloak. I pull the cloak off the reveal the small more close to my body cloak with leather under it, while Tanhoe pulls hers of to reveal shiny, steel armor, made by the craftsmen at Hyrule castle. The knight's look at each other, nod, then leave the benches to go put their armor on. I turn around to Tanhoe._

"_So what's our battle plan?' I joke. Tanhoe actually smiles, then nods._

"_Let's go with B9. Since you've just about revealed everything about us, let's beat them down, AND scare them. It might be fun!" She ends in a lighter tone, happy that she gets to make these knight's lives even more miserable. I grin too, then proceed to get ready to sprout my wings. It had been hard keeping my wings in this long, and it was starting to get MUCH harder. _

_Another five minutes later, the knights come hustling out… and strait at us. No formality's, just head on battle. Good. Good training for once. I nod to Tanhoe, and she get's right behind me._

"_On 3." I mutter. I put my fingers. 3...2...1...GO! Tanhoe leaps on my back just as I change into dragon form. I quickly fly up and look down at the knights as they sprint through where we just were. They look everywhere but up, and I growl to Tanhoe to start. I stat a dive, while Tanhoe shoot's huge blasts of magic down at the knights. Luckily, her power is only on 2, which means that they get knocked out, but not seriously injured. _

_Once the knights see their comrades fall, the leader shouts "TURTLE!", and all the knights group together with shields up to block out attacks. Again, I growl to Tanhoe, and she jumps off and into a roll, which put's her directly in front of the slow knight, who is still running to get to his group._

"_Sorry, kiddie, but your down today." She hisses at him before blasting him with magic. He stumbles back, then falls down. _

_While Tanhoe is doing that, I change back to human form, and hit the ground rolling. I slam into the turtle formation, which knocks most of the knights off balance. Tanhoe quickly takes the ones on the ground out, while I proceed to fight a melee combat fight with the 2 remaining good knights. One of them puts a scratch on my cheek, which I heal, then proceed to upper cut him in the chin. Luckily, his helmet takes most of the blow, but he still goes down. I then quick the other remaining knight in the gut, and he goes down. _

_Suddenly, a blast of magic whizzes right by me, and I see Tanhoe aiming for me now._

"_IT'S ON!" I shout happily, and we proceed to fight it out for another 5 minutes before Osun looks down at us from the benches, still slightly in shock._

"_y-yo-you two better get inside. We're eating now." He says. Tanhoe and I grin. Time for eating!_

_End of Chapter 7_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
